Toy ships and ships in bottles have been known for many years. One patent, U.S.P. No. 2,730,827, discloses a ship in a bottle arrangement of the general type contemplated by the present invention. However, the present invention has structural features which are not found in this prior art, and these features provide improvement in building ships in bottles. The invention particularly lends itself to kit form for the hobbyist.